


Brothers in Arms

by 20mcdanno_fanatic10



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Rookie Blue
Genre: Character Death, Gen, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20mcdanno_fanatic10/pseuds/20mcdanno_fanatic10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this little fic came to me after the fateful RB episode of Jerry...summary: an old friend of Danny from Jersey calls him and informs him about Jerry-past relationship with these two-like before Jerry met Traci and Danny got married...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

AN: this little fic came to me after the RB episode *which btw they are not my favorite people right now! but that's not the point* it's a cross-over with 5-0...i thought since they're all in the police force they've all heard of each other-ya know the whole brotherhood thing...anyway hope you like it and please be nice...

Brothers in Arms

For 5-0 it was just another typical day in Hawaii-the sun was shining, waves lapping up aganist the shore and all of them in the office doing paperwork which everyone hated inculding Steve but it had to get done since they weren't busy at the moment. Danny was right in the middle of his paperwork trying to type down why Steve had done another one of his antics when his phone ringed.

"Williams-McGarrett"

"Hey buddy...haven't heard from you in a while."

Danny's face lit up, it was his old friend from Jersey, "Hey Smith...how are you doing?"

"Oh I'm hanging in there...hey did you get married?"

"Uhh why?"

"Well you said Williams-McGarrett; I was just wondering"

"Oh yes I did...we've been married 2 years now"

"What's his name?"

See they were best friends and he knew that Danny had swung both ways but Danny wanted to keep it secret so he promised he'd never tell anyone.

"Commander Steven J. McGarrett, certified goofball"

"A SEAL?"

"Yes but he's a former Navy SEAL; how did you know?"

"Lets say he's a legand in certain circles."

Danny busted out laughing, "Yeah man you're right but why did you call? You sounded upset earlier...something wrong?"

"Well uhh that's the thing...remember that case we worked along side the Tornoto PD?"

"Yeah"

"Well one of their officers was killed in the line of duty."

Danny's heart stopped and his paled; he always hated about hearing another officer die because that ment the family needed to be informed, "Who?"

"Detective Jerry Barber"

"Oh god...what happened?"

"They were running down a lead and he went to question the cab driver-turns out it was the cab driver and he stabbed him in the stomach twice. He died in surgery, too much blood loss"

"Did he have any family?"

"Yeah...he was engaged to a fellow officer; her name is Detective Tracie Nash. They had literally just gotten engaged like a few weeks before...Danny it was awful"

By now tears were streaming down his face because he could feel her pain, "Well when's the furneral?"

"They've already had it and let me tell you...that divison is a mess"

"What do you mean?"

"Well that same day the sargent's girlfriend had her baby and Sam is not dealing with his grief very well...he is taking it out on everyone including his girlfriend Andy whom he pined away for two freaking years...dude it's just not fair...I'm glad you're having a happy life and all but here things are different...everyone loved Jerry..."

"Damn that's horrible...Sam shouldn't do that but then again we all handle grief in different ways and we hurt the people the most without meaning too...how's Andy?"

"Devsitated...he said that he couldn't be a cop and be with her...that just crushed her..."

"What did she say to him?"

"She told him he was just like everyone else-walking out, leaving her when things get tough then she walked away...hopefully what she told him will be enough of a kick in the ass to get his head on straight."

"Yeah...that's low man real low...I would never do that to Steve-ever-he's been hurt and lied too way too many times in his life for someone to walk out on him."

"Danny you're a great person and Steve's lucky to have man...wish I could've been there for the wedding..."

"Well it was kind of rushed...I had to keep Grace here in Hawaii and that's when Steve popped the question...tell ya the truth I was shocked but he explained he'd been thinking about it for a while now and now just seemed like a good time. He wanted to protect our daughter...I'll tell you again I stunned that he viewed my daughter as his but then again he protects family and I'm talking as in he will kill and be killed to protect his family."

"WOW! Sounds like the legend I've heard of...next time I'm in Hawaii I have to meet this famous McGarrett."

Danny smiled, "Well it's McGarrett-Williams now"

"Oh right sorry...listen I gotta go, Captin's calling me..."

Danny sniffed, "Yeah okay...hey Mike thanks for letting me know...I gotta go also, Steve's giving me that concerned look from his office"

They both hung up and Danny just dropped his phone on the desk and put his head in his hands. It truly wasn't fair to any of them but that's the risk you take when you become a cop. Of course he'd hate for anything to happen to Steve. He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and leaned into the comfort and warmth that was Steve McGarrett-Williams.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"My friend Mike Smith from Jersey called...told me that Detective Jerry Barber was killed in the line of duty and now his best friend is not handling the grief well...lashing out at everyone including his girlfriend. We worked on a case with the Toronto PD back when I was Jersey and we got to know Divison 15-great group of people."

Steve didn't say anything he just wrapped him up in a tight hug, "We will send them some flowers and a card"

"Yeah okay but that will not help...It won't bring him back to his newly engaged girlfriend; she's also an officer-her name's Det Tracie Nash"

"I know but it says that we care."

Danny pulled away and motioned to his computer where Steve sat down first then Danny sat on top of him and together they searched for a perfect flower combo which they found one and had it sent a rush delievery on it. Danny sighed when they were finished and Steve gently rubbed his back, "Hey Danno it's gonna be okay...she'll get through it...through loving support from her friends and family. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Why is this so upsetting to you? And I'm so not trying to be stunted but I'm just wondering why this is tearing you up so much? I hate seeing you like this babe"

Danny turned and looked at him with sad eyes, "It's nothing just leave it alone Steve-please" then he got up and went to the bathroom to wash up. Chin and Kono looked very concerned when he didn't say hello to them. Steve came out and told them that an old cop friend had just been killed in the line of duty. But to Steve something didn't set right with the way Danny was acting or rather mourning the death of a college or was he just a college or something more before he came here which would explain everything. The day progressed very slowly in Danny's mind and at 3:00 he had enough of this paperwork crap so he called it quits and went into Steve's office.

"Hey babe...doing any better?"

Danny just sighed, "Look Steven I know I don't have Grace this week but I'm done with paperwork...I'm heading home."

He turns to leave but Steve caught his wrist; Danny though didn't turn around, "Steven please just let me go...I need to go home"

"Not until you answer my question."

Sighing heavily again, "Fine"

"Why are so upset about this?"

Turning around angerily, "Look Steven my friend just died-okay and there is such a thing called grief-you know that sinking dark feeling that you just can't shake, I know you've experienced it before."

Steve stayed calm knowing this is a voltile situation and he for one did not want to make it worse, "Yes I know Daniel but I'm just concerned about you. I hate seeing you like this and I want to help you-please" saying the last word as a plea.

Tears started coming out of Danny's eyes and he forcefully threw his arm back out of Steve's hold and ran out of HQ, got in his car and sped home. When he got there he quickly changed out of his work clothes and into his workout clothes then bolted for the North Shore trail where Steve sometimes goes to clear his mind. Turns out that's a good place to clear anyone's mind because you're there by yourself and it's just you and nature. Once Danny locked his car he began to run, tears still coming down like a rainstorm mind you. He stopped at the hill and just let a most gutterial, painful scream rip from him then crumpled to the ground in a crying heap and began rocking back and forth.

Danny didn't even know Steve had followed him and was now watching him from afar. Steve just stood there realizing that there was more to this friendship than Danny led on but he didn't get mad because he too had 'friendships' in the past-hell everyone has a past. Slowly he made his way over to Danny and croutched down and put his arms around him in a loving hug and Danny held onto him for dear life with sobs wreacking his body.

"Shhh Danny it's okay"

"How Steve how is going to be okay...please tell me"

"Because I'm here and I'm never leaving you, I promise"

Danny looked up at him, "Promise you'll never leave me, I just couldn't take it if something happened to you."

"I promise" And to show him he kissed him passionately which Danny responded to, "Steven-home now-nneed you, need to feel against me, love me forever"

That sounded more like a plea and Steve was okay with that because he wanted his Danno to feel whole again so they went home and made love for hours up on hours when day kisses the night and the night kisses the day again.

AN:please review


	2. Epiloge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just a little epiloge to explain

AN: thanks for the review...here's the epiloge

Epiloge

Even though Steve had made love to Danny all night; Danny still felt this ache in his heart. He looks up to see Steve sleeping peacefully and he actully looks satisfied and even though Danny does love Steve with all his heart n'soul he can't help the grief and heartache that he's still feeling at the moment. Yes last night and this morning were a great distraction for him but now reality has set back in and he feels a little empty again. He carefully extracts himself out of bed so as to not wake him up which he doesn't and puts his swim trunks on because maybe a nice long swim will help.

He starts swimming and it feels amazing-the rush of cool ocean water running over him like a comforting blanket washing away his ache, the pain he's felt for the past day since he heard about Jerry's death. Before he knows it a couple of hours had passed and sees a concerned Steve swimming towards him then envolping him in a tight loving embrace, "I'm sorry about your friend babe" Steve whispered in Danny's ear. The tears start flowing again and buries his face into Steve's neck breathing in Steve's comforting scent and he decides that maybe it's time to tell Steve the truth about Jerry, "He wasn't just a friend Steve."

"What?"

Danny looks up at him, "I said he wasn't just a friend to me."

Not wanting to put words in Danny's mouth he asks, "What do you mean?"

"I mean Steven is that Jerry and I had a thing back in the day...it was just a for a while but..." His voice trails off as memories start flooding his mind.

"You fell in love with him didn't you?"

"Yes"

Steve sighs, "Come on...lets go inside, shower off and then you can tell me about it while we eat; how does that sound?"

"Sounds great"

They swim back to the house, shower off then go back down to the kitchen where Steve starts making breakfast and Danny pulls a bar stool up to the island counter and waits for Steve.

Steve on other hand is having a hard time with this newly accquired information but he understands. "Go ahead" he simply says to Danny.

"Are you sure you want to hear this?"

"Yes please...if talking about it will make you feel better then go ahead. Danny we all have a past and yours is no different so please tell me."

"Okay...this was before I met Rachel and before he knew Tracy-we had to work along side the TPD to catch this kidnapper and we all hung out at this bar in Toronto called The Black Penny to get to know each other. I was sitting beside Jerry and we clicked right away, of course I thought he was straight but turns out he was open to trying new things."

Steve got angry at this, "So he used you as a plaything!"

Danny jumped down going over to Steve and putting his arms on Steve's biceps, "Steven don't do that...if I'm going to tell you about this you can not get mad...look I was young and kind of stupid so yes I let him use me. I just didn't expect to fall in love with him because that wasn't our deal."

Now Steve was confused, "What?"

"Let me finish"

"Okay"

"This was new to him but he was a quick learner; we had agreed not to put our feelings into this-he just wanted to try something new and different and I agreed to it. It was mainly a physical relationship...unforunately I feel in love with him. I didn't mean to-it just happened."

"How did he react?"

"He freaked out"

"What? Why?"

"Because that wasn't part of our deal."

"Okay so tell me this, what happened; I mean how did it happen?"

"We had been doing this thing for a couple of months and one night we were just laying in bed in my apartment and I just blurted it out, "I love you." I felt him tense up and he got outta bed and started getting dressed. I realized what I said and I told him that I was sorry."

"What did he say?"

"He said it was over-just like that...I kinda begged him not to go but he'd already made up his mind. He thanked me for being so open with him but he was still striaght and that this was just an experiment before he wanted to find someone to settle down with and have a family then gave me one last goodbye kiss and left."

After he finished that last sentence Danny hung his head in shame and said, "I never should've gotten invovled with him because then this happens-I don't understand it, I don't know why my heart gets invovled but there was something so sweet and tender about him that made me want to be with him. He was a very romantic guy-loved doing the romantic things even though we agreed to put our emotions on hold but I guess telling me that is like telling you not to blow something up and you can't just do that."

"Danny look at me-please"

He looked up at Steve with fresh tears in his eyes and Steve leaned in-kissing him more passionately than ever. Breakfast was forgotten about as Steve pushed Danny over to the couch then pushed him down and got on top of him. Danny started moaning loudly when Steve started leaving little love bits and sucking the pulse point on his neck. Steve kind of well almost ripped off Danny's boxers then took off his then pushed himself into Danny and he arched up into Steve while wrapping his legs around Steve's narrow waist and pretty soon they moving as one. Steve was like an ocean wave when you got him going and it was very fun to Danny because he felt like his owned his own wave which he did but still. They were soon screaming each other's names and coming together and Steve rested his head against Danny's shoulder and they both had to get a hold of their breathing. Danny was happliy warm and wrapped up around Steve-he was like his own personal heater and for the first time since he found out about Jerry; Danny was smiling and for the first time he felt whole again, "Thank you"

"You're welcome babe...I love you so much"

"I love you too."

They drifted off in a blissful sleep wrapped around each other with a light blanket covering them as the waves crashed against the shore.

AN:please review, be nice please

**Author's Note:**

> please review and be nice...any questions about this and i'll explain it...i'll probably do an epiloge


End file.
